1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a Wi-Fi Direct connection method and a device having a Wi-Fi Direct connection function. More particularly, the exemplary embodiments relate to a Wi-Fi Direct connection method using an access point and a device having a Wi-Fi Direct connection function which enables Wi-Fi Direct connection between a plurality of devices through a simple user manipulation.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to the recent development of wireless communication, there is an increasing number of devices having a Wi-Fi function.
The devices having the Wi-Fi communication function may exchange data through Wi-Fi Direct within a relatively larger area than those using Bluetooth communication.
FIG. 6 is a Wi-Fi Direct connecting method for devices found in the related art. First and second Wi-Fi Direct devices 10 and 20 start Wi-Fi Direct connection through first and second user interfaces (UI) 12 and 22, respectively (S10 and S20). That is, a user activates a Wi-Fi Direct button through the first and second UIs 12 and 22 of the first and second devices 10 and 20, respectively. The first Wi-Fi Direct device 10 requests a connection searches and locates the second Wi-Fi Direct device 20, and displays the second Wi-Fi Direct device 20 through the first UI 12 (S12). Then, the user selects the desired second Wi-Fi Direct device 20, from among other Wi-Fi devices, that has been found through the UI 12, and requests push button connection (PBC) (S14). In response to the PBC request by the user, the first Wi-Fi Direct device 10 performs provisioning discovery with the searched second Wi-Fi Direct device (S32). That is, the first Wi-Fi Direct device 10 transmits a PBC message to the second Wi-Fi Direct device 20 (S32), and the second Wi-Fi Direct device 20 receives the PBC request and displays the reception of the PBC request through the second UI 22 (S22). Lastly, in response to the user accepting the PBC (S24), the Wi-Fi Direct connection between the first and second Wi-Fi Direct devices 10 and 20 may be completed (S34).
As described above, in the case of the known Wi-Fi Direct connection method, a plurality of users or a single user should activate each of the Wi-Fi Direct connection buttons through the first UI 12 of the first Wi-Fi Direct device 10 and the second UI 22 of the second Wi-Fi Direct device 20, and should make a PBC request of the first Wi-Fi Direct device 10 and press the push button of the second Wi-Fi Direct device 20. That is, the Wi-Fi connection is performed through very complicated processes.
Further, users repeat the aforementioned complicated processes to perform the Wi-Fi Direct connection whenever they try to perform the Wi-Fi Direct connection with devices that the users are already aware of. This causes a great deal of inconvenience to users.